Own Not so Hidden Seals
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Who really has the upperhand, out of the two? OroKabu


Author's Note: I SO cannot spell tonight! Thank the ninjagod that I have spell-check. Not my best work, but hey, it's… smutt. No one liked my story with -_plot- _so this is what you get! Bleehh! Xp Ohh, one last thing. I switch POV's a lot…is that confusing? Lol

Kabuto gasped as he felt his master's teeth pierce the soft skin of his shoulder, biting his lower lip. "Now?" He asked, leaning back against him. At the tightening of jaws, he gave a groan. "A-Alright, you've caught me." The silver-haired ninja chuckled, and he was released. The space between them for the walk to Orochimaru's room was almost unbearable. Both of them felt it as they walked—like a magnet pulling them towards one another, all from that small contact. Speaking of which, Kabuto allowed his neck to heal. He soon regretted this when they reached the bedroom.

"Don't you want to wear my mark, Kabuto? I'll just have to fix that little problem, then." The snake Sanin said smoothly as he began to undress the Genin. Kabuto's shirts hit the floor, his own falling on top of them as he pressed the medic's shoulder to sit on the bed. The silver-haired medic was delighted to let his master take control, to be used and wanted. An orphan, even his rescuer Sasori had only wanted to use him in the end, handing him off to Orochimaru for the only purpose of a being a double agent. But Orochimaru had found in Kabuto so much more than he had bargained for.

Once released from the mind-altering jutsu, Kabuto had been all to willing to follow his master's orders. His devious and genius master who let him carry out his experiments to his hearts content, who allowed him to see his few weaknesses, and trusted him with his life. Countless henchmen like himself had come and go in Kabuto's life with Orochimaru so far, and he wondered if his death would have any kind of impact on the Sanin. But with his skill and Orochimaru's jutsu, he didn't think that would happen. It was a slip the Sanin had made once that made him so sure.

"What are you going to do when I get old, Orochimaru-sama? I might not be able to serve you as well. And you'll not like me like that."

"That won't happen."

It wasn't 'I'll get someone else.'. That alone made him happy. What he meant by it was up for debate, either he was going to kill him before he became a liability, or he was going to share his body-switching jutsu with him. Either way was fine for Kabuto. The day that his master no longer desired him like this, he would rather be dead.

Kabuto grunted as his shoulders were pressed back into the bed, Orochimaru smiling as he lifted the Genin's hands over his head. Holding the wrists with one hand, the nails of the other making red welts down his slender ribs. He dug them into his hip as he bent to kiss his medic's neck. They were naked now, positioned in the middle of the modestly sized bed on top of the sheets. Only the candlelight kept the room from being pitch-black, casting a red-orange glow over both of the ninjas. Kabuto was pale, but Orochimaru was almost completely white, like a perfect marble statue come to life. The gray-eyed medic admired his master as the Sanin pulled back to kiss him. His fingers entwined with the hand that held his wrists, and he smiled when Orochimaru squeezed in return.

How much more defenseless could they get? The both of them were vulnerable like this—in so many more ways than one. Though, Kabuto had to admit, he was much worse off than his master. Orochimaru always had his tongue and his sword at his disposal, while Kabuto—without use of his arms—retained only his healing. Which was exactly what Orochimaru loved about him. "Don't heal them." The Sanin rasped as he bit down, just at the juncture of Kabuto's neck and shoulder. The silver-haired teen's body tensed, and he tried hard not to give an involuntary whimper as he felt the sting of his blood rising to the surface. It wasn't fair to make him bleed and suck at it at the same time. It hurt more, even though he barely bled. He arched his back as this was repeated on the other side, his eyes closing as he licked his dry lips. His thighs tightened around his master's waist, pulling their hips together, and Orochimaru made a sound. What was it? Annoyance, pleasure, impatience?

Orochimaru smiled, his golden eyes narrow as he brushed some of Kabuto's hair out of his face with the back of his hand. "Impatient?" He asked with a chuckle. "I've only just begun." He placed a long finger to Kabuto's lips, slowly letting go of his hands. "Stay still now." He said, his voice sounding very amused, which frustrated the genin—though he dared not disobey. Not now when he was already so vulnerable. Lips, teeth, and tongue visited every spare patch of skin on his chest and stomach, leaving large purple-red bruises scattered across his pale skin like a virus. Kabuto responded vocally to a quite few of these, either in pain or pleasure, his body writhing with the mixture of the two conflicting.

"Please, Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto panted. "Nn, please…" He repeated, because it was all he could legibly say. His master ignored him, lifting one of Kabuto's legs over his shoulder and placing a kiss on his thigh. The hands gripping the pillow above his head tightened, his head pressing back into it as he felt the teeth pierce the tender flesh of his inner thigh—the place that had just been kissed. "Ita!… Ah, Orochi…maru-sama…!" He winced, his breath coming fast. It hurt, stung like all hell—but it felt so terribly good! His hips tired to move away, but one pale hand kept them pinned firmly to the mattress, and the silver-haired one whined in frustration.

Orochimaru smiled as his medic writhed under his ministrations, breaking away from the large bruise he'd just left on the pale thigh. He lapped at the trickle of blood that escaped the wound, like many other's he'd left on his way down. Kabuto made a most delightful sound as he wrapped his tongue around the very thing he had been neglecting, like a half-strangled moan that he didn't want to let out completely. Well, that was going to change. Kabuto may feel like being modest, but Orochimaru rather _wanted _anyone who carelessly passed by to hear. Kabuto had such a beautiful voice, why not share it?

"Ohhh… Please…" The genin pleaded with him as he swirled his skillful tongue around the length, chancing a look down at his master. The teen's heart skipped a beat when he made contact with those golden snake-like eyes, and his words froze in his throat. Orochimaru smirked, slipping two of his fingers past Kabuto's slightly slack lips, which he began to suck in impulse. The Sanin wet his other fingers with his tongue, slipping two of them swiftly into his medic's passage. Kabuto moaned around his fingers, almost biting them. Orochi moved the two invading digits slowly, and the genin's now free hips moved towards his hand as he arched his back. He let Orochimaru's fingers slip from his mouth with a thin trail of saliva that sparkled in the candlelight, panting. "Please, no more…" His pleas fell on deaf ears as Orochimaru added a third finger, thrusting them back and forth as he took his time stretching his silver-haired genin. The tongue began a return journey upwards, lapping at each seeping wound left on its way down. When he reached Kabuto's chin, he bit his bottom lip before allowing a kiss, which the other returned passionately. "Mm, please…Orochimaru-sama…" He panted one last time, his sweat-dampened bangs clinging to his face. His eyes were half-closed and filled with lust, his mouth slack with his heavy breaths. "Just fuck me, please…" He said, color coming to his usually calm face.

Orochimaru smiled wide, removing his fingers and taking Kabuto's shoulder, turning him onto his stomach. Raising his hips before he was asked, hot breath flowed over his ear as his master's husky voice spoke, "How could I refuse my loyal medic, when he asks so politely?" He mused, chuckling. Kabuto merely moved his hips back, satisfied at the gasp it caused the Sanin to make. "That was… naughty, Kabuto." Orochimaru warned, giving his supple backside a firm smack.

"Ah! Sorry… Just, please… hurry up, Orochimaru-_sama._" The silver-haired genin purred, and the snake ninja complied at last. He entered his medic slowly, the both of them giving low and guttural sounds of base pleasure. "Yes," Whispered the Genin when he was filled at last.

His master was not a gentle lover. Orochimaru began his thrusts almost at once, each one rocking the slightly shorter ninja's body forward. Kabuto clenched tightly to the sheets, crying out without restraint now. It hurt, to be claimed and dominated in such a way—so completely that he would never escape it. And Kabuto was in pure bliss. His healing allowed the pain to dull, though he obeyed the Sanin in not healing the marks on his chest-and the one on his thigh. Even his sweat stung the tiny puncture marks of these wounds, and even that was erotic. The one that had made them, that was letting him feel this pleasure and this pain—the only one he would -_ever- _allow to do so—owned him completely. And he liked to think, at times like this, that perhaps he owned a little bit of Orochimaru as well. He owned the time he spent with him in bed, having the powerful—legendary—genius Sanin all to himself. The breath in his ear, the sharp teeth that penetrated his thin skin, the tongue that could easily be deadly, and even the impressive length he was impaled on—he owned them for this time. Orochimaru might just kill him for those thoughts. He smiled as he bowed his head, letting his hair hide it as he pressed his forehead into the mattress.

Orochimaru trailed his hand up along the inside of his Genin's smooth thigh, over the mark, to wrap his slender fingers around his too-ready member. Kabuto's cry of release almost hurt his ears, and when that wonderfully tight body became tighter, he gave his own cry, letting his body give in.

Kabuto owned that, too.


End file.
